wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
WoW Radio/Shows
Forthcoming shows As yet untitled show with Eriyanna Eriyanna has mentioned on the donator's blog that a new show will be airing soon, hosted by her. There is no information yet as to what this will entail. Current Shows Saturday PUG PUG is a light-hearted panel discussion show hosted by Totalbiscuit, who plays the role of 'moderator', in the loosest possible sense of the word. Covering a variety of WoW topics, PUG is co-hosted by various special guest hosts, including podcasters, machinimators and prominent personalitie s within the WoW community. This show was launched after the departure of the WoW Insider Show, and airs in the same time-slot. In a first for WoW podcasting, PUG features a quiz-show by the name of Master-looter, in which the hosts compete for DKP, with Totalbiscuit playing the role of quiz-master. MaxSpeed with Speedy40 and Maxmaps A show that goes as extremely fast in nowhere in particular! Speedyf40 and Maxmaps cover a variety of topics ranging from World of Warcraft, to technology, Gaming and whatever else gets in the way. Sit Down, Strap in and get ready because MAXSPEED is full throttle radio! Features include 'The Spanish Inquisition', where the hosts ask a question of their audience and gather and air the information and 'The Jumping Rants' in which the hosts attempt as many logical tangents as humanly possible and ask the listeners to try and keep track of just how many jumps they make. Warcraft Anonymous hosted by Hiko and Railvas The first step to getting help, is admitting you have a problem. However, we all know you don't have a problem! You can stop playing WoW any time you want, you just don't want to. Tune in to hear Hiko and Railvas talk about topics on every WoW addicts mind. The show relies greatly on listener input and interaction. So tune in, turn up, and zone out with Hiko and Railvas on WCradio.com's Warcraft Anonymous. Saturday Night Main Event hosted by the Emperor Play-by-play and commentary to LIVE Warcraft 3 League matches, Empire Total War, Dawn of War II, and possibly other competitive RTS genres matches. Hosted by award winning Shoutcaster, The Emperor. It is a mix of both professional gamers and the everyday listeners of WCradio. The interact the Emperor has with his listeners makes the show both interesting and seem really fresh. A listener created a site to become the Emperor's camera man, fatnijia, where you can watch the matches the emperor is casting that given night, http://www.saturdaynightm.com/. Sunday Casually Hardcore hosted by Gnomewise, Gwenora, Iolite and Grail As the oldest active host on WoW Radio, Gnomewise takes something of a different look at World of Warcraft, from the perspective of a family man, married with children, stuck awkwardly in-between the age-old stale definitions of 'casual' and 'hardcore'. Along with wife Iolite, and friends Gwenora and Grail, they tackle anything outside of 10 and 25 man raiding. Octale and Hordak vs The World with Octale and Hordak Octale and Hordak vs The World, these two will talk about everything! From broken classes to game development, they are going to take them on with their own editorial twist. Octale and Hordak vs the World brings you a very different look at the World of Warcraft with a healthy mix of general gaming discussion ranging from tabletop to TCG. Noted for it's high production quality and professional presentation style. In early 2008, Octale and Hordak were nominated for a Parsec Award for excellence in the field of gaming podcasting. Monday TB's Show about Videogames with TotalBiscuit *Due to TotalBiscuit's immigration issues, this show has been put on hiatus until such a time as TotalBiscuit is able to re-enter the United States* TB's Show about Videogames is TotalBiscuit's first effort in the field of general gaming podcasting, and his first departure from World of Warcraft specific talk-radio. A highly structured 2 hour show, TBSAVG covers gaming news, reviews, interviews, retrospectives and comment on a wide variety of games and gaming topics. Of specific note is a section devoted to contributors called the 90 seconds of Fame, in which listeners can submit a 90 second monologue on a particular topic, issued every week at the end of each show. 'Mystery Prizes' are awarded to the best entrants. The show also features music exclusively from video-game soundtracks. The Essence of RP with Almightyfarseer and Kexman Almighty Farseer and Kexman are your guides through the complex world of role-playing covering all aspects of RP and the roleplaying community. Also, they have a great love of drop ins and has more interaction with their listeners then any other show On WCradio. They have collected a core of listeners that are nick named Essence of the Essence of RP. The 6 listeners given them more content then any other people, they are TaurenTom, Mr. NNJ, Snapplemonkey, Seeth, Shinoda, and their IRC rep, Davlen. *Due to Almightly Farseer moving and Kexman's computer issues, the show is currently on a long Hiatus. Tuesday Downtime Downunder hosted by Various Downtime got you down? Fear not, help is on the way as the WoW Radio team put on a marathon session of musical entertainment. Get interactive as the community gathers to request songs and socialise while the game servers are down for maintenance. This show is currently hosted by Madal, but airs irregularly due to the policy of rolling restarts. Wednesday The Happy Hour Tavern with Mickey-C, Dustin and theerik The Donut Boys return for another season of The Happy Hour Tavern, a place where everyone is welcome and drunken antics are never too far away. The Happy Hour Tavern is a rude, crude, thoroughly immature look at the World of Warcraft community, which is absolutely appropriate, considering the community prides itself on just those qualities. Featuring the popular radio-play "The Chalice of Silvermoon", alongside Quizboar and a whole lot of listener interaction. Thursday Currently no shows are hosted on this date. Friday Blue Plz! with TotalBiscuit WoW Radio's original flagship show returns from the murky depths for another season of punchy, to the point commentary on the biggest issues with World of Warcraft and Blizzard Entertainment. Station owner TotalBiscuit takes an uncompromising look at the game and the community and pulls no punches in the show that put WoW Radio on the map. Featuring old favorites like Ask the Murloc, Nubcake News and more. WoW Things Considered with Cadwallion & Duncor Farm Status was a show dedicated to the endgame of WoW. After reaching what it's hosts felt was it's limit in the sense of content, the focus shifted to something a little broader and WoW Things Considered was born. Cadwallion and crew move things forward making Farmstatus part of their new show and adding all sorts of new awesome stuff. WoW Things Considered takes elements from the defunct show 'Shadow Council' and delivers a heated and lively debate based on issues raised on the official forums, specifically comments made by Blizzard representatives, so called 'blue posts' Category:Fan sites